A Friendly Get Together
by Vaho14
Summary: What will happen when anime characters cross over? hmmmm......


Aleigh: Salutations from the world of fan fic-  
  
Vaho: OOOOO..... Tree! Set fire! Set fire! lights tree on fire  
  
Shesshy: Pet the kitty, pet the kitty strokes air  
  
Heie: stares at small hyper group idiots.  
  
Inu: agreed  
  
Vaho: Inu! glomps Inu chases Inu  
  
Inu: screams runs AIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Dijiko: 0_o why am I here?(nyo)  
  
Coo: 0_o wait.... too familiar... scary place...  
  
Aleigh: Coo! runs to Coo  
  
Coo: AHHHH! ........No.....not here! runs away with Inu  
  
Yuske: 0_o riiigghhtt...  
  
Kenshin: minding his own buisness drinking tea  
  
Vaho: runs up to Kenshin shoves hand in front of Kenshin's face waves HI!!! I'M VAHO!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: tea in face -_-" hi....  
  
Heie: And why are we here?! Is there a reason for this fan fic?  
  
Vaho & Aleigh: YUP!!! 'cause we want you peoples to be here! So ha!  
  
Everyone else: ....  
  
Coo: hiding behind Kenshin  
  
Aleigh: Peek-a-boo! I see you!  
  
Coo: 0_o..... EEEEEK!!!!  
  
Yuske to Inu: Can you not hide behind me?.... You know there is something called personal space.  
  
Inu: ehehehehehe... hides behind another person  
  
Dejiko: I don't think there is a reason for my being here. sees Inu hiding behind her AIEEEEE! Go away! zaps Inu  
  
Inu: owww..... burning sensation  
  
Vaho: holds up arousal can Mrs. Arousal can, meet Mr. Match holds up match mr. Match, meet Mrs. Arousal can. lights match  
  
Everybody: 0.0 NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Vaho: hee hee. presses button BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!! Vaho: maniacal laughter  
  
Sesshy: flying through the sky hmm.... the smell fo fresh fish in the morning.  
  
Heie: Oh great. Another half-brain twit. Aleigh, Shesshy, AND Vaho. frowns  
  
Vaho: SOMEONE SAY MY NAME?!  
  
Heie: -_-" ohh... ehhh...um...huh?  
  
Kenshin: today isn't a good day, that it isn't.  
  
Yuske: let me think.... pyromaniac.  
  
Vaho: ^-^!!! YUP!!!!!  
  
Aleigh: Oh yeah!! randomly glomps Coo  
  
Coo: _- ACH!!!  
  
Inu to Coo: I'm surprised Vaho isn't chasing me.  
  
Vaho: I almost forgot! hugs Inu  
  
Inu: _ Gah!  
  
Dejiko: leaves.....-_-......  
  
Coo: _ DRAT!! Now I can't hide behind Dejiko! spies Aliegh 0_o  
  
Vaho: HEY KENSHIN! How did you get that scar? Where do you live? Do you like broccoli? What is your favorite color? Why is the sky blue? followed by more stupid questions  
  
Kenshin: 0_o Help??  
  
Heie: eh.... shrugs  
  
Vaho: yawns I'm tired... OOOO look a tree! burns tree ok.... falls asleep on Inu  
  
Inu: 0_0""""""" AIIIEEEEEE!! GET HER OFF OF ME!!  
  
Everyone else: ^_^' ehehehehe  
  
Aleigh: siting next to Sesshy singing song Oh where oh where has my parrot gone.... has he been up a tree? I like frogy too! With a knick knack patty wack give a frog a bone....this old book came rolling home.  
  
Heie: happy that one twit has fallen asleep but frowns at the song soooooo....stupid....why am I here! tries to run out of room but blocked by force field  
  
Aleigh: I'm one of the authoresses and I say you stay!  
  
Heie: ;_; noooo.....sigh  
  
Yuske: OOOO... what's this? snatches Kenshin's sword  
  
Kenshin: 0_0" hey! that's Mine!  
  
Yuske: oooo.... swipes sword around  
  
Kenshin: Hey! that's dangerous, that it is!  
  
Vaho: ummm....ahhh....sleepy eyed huh? stares at Kenshin and Yuske oooooo.... SHARP POINTY OBJECT!  
  
Kenshin and Yuske: 0_0"" ummmm....^_^' eh oh..  
  
Vaho: zooms up to Yuske and takes sword FUN!!!! chops down trees and swings sword around and points it at Inu  
  
Inu: 0_0 ..... someone better get that sword away from her  
  
Aleigh: because I'm also an authoress I can make stuff disappear. sword goes poof now Vaho... it isn't nice chopping down trees and trying to kill people with it. Remember, we're trying to keep this a PG fan fic  
  
Coo: ahhhh.... why would there be trees in a ROOM?!!!!  
  
Vaho: awww.... that was fun... disappointed look  
  
Heie: such children..  
  
Kenshin: ;_; my sword.....  
  
Yuske: you started it....  
  
Kenshin: _ no I didn't, that I didn't  
  
Kenshin and Yuske get into argument  
  
Vaho: goes on fire rampage WEEEEEEE!! EVERYBODY LOVES FIRE!!! SET FIRE! SET FIRE! SET FIRE!!!!  
  
Coo: -_- the world is coming to an end as we know it...  
  
Aleigh: awww... don't be such a pessimist..... there are some good things in life. glomps Coo  
  
Coo: _- ach! will you stop that!  
  
Shesshy: AND NOW THIS FAN FIC MUST END CAUSE I GOT A HUNCH IN ME ELBOW THAT THIS FAN FIC IWLL BECOME SCARY AFTER A PROLONGED EXPOSURE TO VAHO....  
  
Aleigh: Shesshy that was the smartest thing you've ever said and your right.  
  
Shesshy: squeals YAY! ME GOT A BROWNIE POINT!!  
  
Kenshin: Sayanara!  
  
Yuske: See ya!...._ it's still Kenshin's fault  
  
Vaho: BURN EVERYTHING....  
  
Coo: sigh bye I guess...  
  
Inu: Oh Thank God! It's over! The horror is over!  
  
Vaho: randomly glomps Inu  
  
Inu: AcK!!! Noooo....  
  
Dejiko: reenters, zaps everybody  
  
Everyone: @_@ owwwww..... burned to crisp except Vaho who is still going on fire rampage  
  
Dejiko: Now I'm the queen.  
  
Vaho: burns up Dejiko no you're not  
  
Dejiko: well.... it was worth a try...  
  
Shesshy: And that's all folks... starts tap dancing 


End file.
